


Shopping with Aubrey Posen

by Tata_Stevo



Category: aubrey/beca - Fandom, aubreyxbeca - Fandom, beca/Aubrey - Fandom, becaxaubrey - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, Love, Shopping, Shops, Walking, saying no a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tata_Stevo/pseuds/Tata_Stevo
Summary: Shopping with Aubrey oh boy here we go againOr: Aubrey saying no to about every lollies or sugar foods to beca





	Shopping with Aubrey Posen

And here beca is in a grocery shop. Now beca likes food but shopping for the food is a no in her book. But every few weeks she goes out with her girlfriend to stock up on the food.

After what feels like forever of being in traffic they made it to the parking lot out the front. “ now remember beca we are not here for sugar and lollies” Aubrey says picking but her bag and hops out of the car. 

To this beca only pouts. Normally if beca has been good Aubrey get her some kind of junk food of her likes. But not this week. So beca pulls her self out of the car and quickly catches up to her girlfriend to grab her hand.

After getting there shopping cart and heading in to the actual shop they start at the fruit and vegetables.

“You know beca maybe if u stopped being salty you could actually get something” Aubrey teases.

“Yea yea” be as still not happy about the fact that she can’t get sugar.

Aubrey’s mostly the main one to pick up what they need while she forces beca to come. Looking at what good Aubrey picks up what she needs and they head to meets.  
———————————-

After being there for a good 15 minuets Aubrey can see the joy on Vegas face once they both reach the candy section. 

Beca quickly runs off to what she really wants grabbing them off the shelf like a five year old. Then makes her way back to Aubrey with her puppy dog eyes.

Aubrey sighs looking at what have has in her hands. A bag of chips and some kind of chocolate bar. 

“Beca what did I say” Aubrey warns. 

“But breee I will be good” beca only goes at it more

“You are such a child beca” Aubrey laughs waking over to her.

“Yea But Ik u love it because u love me” beca pipes up.

Aubrey only shakes her head. Yea she loves her. So Aubrey wraps her hands around beca and gives her a quick kiss. 

Once the kiss is done Aubrey leaves beca there with the most devilish grin on her face. Because Aubrey managed to steal what’s in beca a hands and put them back.  
————————————-

Later that night beca still being the salty bitch she is still managed to get a nice make out section even tho she missed out on candy.

But who need candy when u have a it babe at home. Well that’s what she thinks anyway.


End file.
